lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
DHARMA Initiative
| Homepage= }}Die DHARMA Initiative (D'epartment of '''H'euristics 'A'nd 'R'esearch on 'M'aterial 'A'pplications '''Initiative) ist ein mysteriöses Forschungsprojekt, das in den 70er und 80er Jahren auf der Insel stark vertreten ist und dort mehrere Stationen gebaut hat. Es wird von Variationen von einem oktogonalen Logo repräsentiert, das auf den meisten Produkten und Stationen der DHARMA Initiative abgebildet ist. Der Großteil der Informationen über die Initiative stammen aus dem Orientierungsfilm, der in der "Schwan"-Station gefunden wurde sowie dem ARG [[The Lost Experience|The LOST Experience]]. Während die erste Quelle einige Ziele des Projekts erläutert und einen kurzen Abriss der Geschichte liefert, konzentriert sich das Material der Lost Experience mehr auf die Geschichte der Initiative und der Hanso Foundation. Die DHARMA Initiative endete größtenteils nach der Säuberung, bei der nahezu sämtliche Mitglieder auf der Insel von Benjamin Linus und den "Feinden" umgebracht wurden. In der Lost Experience wird des weiteren erklärt, dass die Hanso Foundation die finanzielle Unterstützung jedoch bereits 1987 eingestellt hat. Seit dem Jahr 2008 gibt es einen Versuch, das gesamte Projekt im Rahmen des Dharma Initiative Recruiting Projects neu aufzubauen. Geschichte Gründung und Ziele Laut Orientierungsfilm der Schwan-Station wurde die DHARMA Initiative 1970 von zwei Doktoranden der Universität von Michigan, Gerald und Karen DeGroot, gegründet. Sie wurde oder wird immer noch von dem dänischen Industriellen und Waffenmagnaten Alvar Hanso und seiner Hanso Foundation finanziell unterstützt. Im Orientierungsfilm wird auch erwähnt, dass die Initiative es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hat, einen "großangelegten Verbund von regionalen Forschungseinrichtungen, wo Wissenschaftler und Freidenker aus der ganzen Welt ihre Forschungen vorantreiben zu können", zu erschaffen. Die Forschung umfasst dabei die Gebiete Meteorologie, Psychologie, Parapsychologie, Zoologie, Elektromagnetismus und Utopische Sozialwissenschaften. Des weiteren wird im Baracken-Video erwähnt, dass die Initiative auf der Insel die Aufgabe erfüllt, ihre einzigartigen Eigenschaften zu untersuchen, um sie zum Wohle der Menschheit und zur Sicherung des Weltfriedens einzusetzen. Das Sri Lanka-Video der The Lost Experience scheint auf diese letzte Aussage aufzubauen. Darin wird erklärt, dass die DHARMA Initiative Teil eines Projekts ist, dass 1967 von der UN gestartet wurde, um auf die Valenzetti Gleichung zu reagieren. Dabei handelt es sich um eine mathematische Formel, welche die verbleibende Zeit bis zum Untergang der Menschheit vorhersagt. Die DHARMA Initiative soll auf der Insel wissenschaftliche Forschungen durchführen um die Umgebung zu manipulieren und damit einen der Kernfaktoren der Valenzetti Gleichung zu verändern. Dadurch würde sich auch das Gesamtergebnis sowie das Schicksal der Menschheit ändern. Die Säuberung Auf der Insel führt die DHARMA Initiative mehrere Jahre lang einen Konflikt mit einer Gruppe, die sie "die Feinde" nennt. Bisher ist nicht bekannt, was genau den Konflikt ausgelöst hat. Es wird jedoch von Horace Goodspeed erwähnt, dass die Feinde die Ureinwohner der Insel sind, was impliziert, dass der Konflikt durch die Ankunft der DHARMA Initiative auf der Insel oder das Eindringen in das Territorium der Ureinwohner ausgelöst worden sein könnte. Der Konflikt endet im Dezember 1992 in einem Ereignis, das heute als "Säuberung" bezeichnet wird. Die Feinde führen dabei einen Angriff mit Giftgas gegen die Baracken und wahrscheinlich auch gegen andere Einrichtungen der DHARMA Initiative. Bei diesem Angriff werden nahezu alle Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative auf der Insel getötet. Einige wenige Mitglieder wie zum Beispiel Benjamin Linus haben den Angriff überlebt, da sie sich zuvor den Feinden angeschlossen haben und daher am Angriff selbst beteiligt waren. Die Bewohner der Schwan-Station haben ebenfalls überlebt, da sie währenddessen im Inneren der Station von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten waren. Der Großteil der Leichen wird sofort nach dem Angriff in ein Massengrab im Dschungel gebracht. Die Leiche von Roger Linus wurde von Ben im DHARMA Bus mitten im Dschungel auf der Hochebene zurückgelassen. Einige weitere Leichen, bei denen es sich zum Teil um Bewohner der Perlen-Station handelt, sind auch in einer Eisbärenhöhle zu sehen. Mindestens eine Leiche im Massengrab hat ein Einschussloch im Schädel, was darauf hindeutet, dass nicht alle Mitglieder der Initiative mit Giftgas getötet wurde. Die Feinde sowie die vor der Säuberung übergelaufenen Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative überleben bis heute als "die Anderen". Bis 2004 bleibt die Schwan-Station noch unter der Kontrolle der DHARMA Initiative und wird in regelmäßigen Abständen mit Versorgungspaketen beliefert. Irgendwann vor 2001 hört jedoch die Ablösung der Bewohner der Station auf. Das letzte bekannte Mitglied der Initiative auf der Insel ist Kelvin Inman. Er kommt irgendwann nach 1992 auf die Insel und ist ein Bewohner der Schwan-Station. Er wurde von den Anderen in Ruhe gelassen und scheint die Säuberung nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Inman stirbt 2004 am Tag des Absturzes von Flug 815. Nachspiel Hugh McIntyre von der Hanso Foundation sagt in einem Interview im Rahmen der The Lost Experience, dass die finanzielle Unterstützung der DHARMA Initiative 1987 eingestellt wurde und dass die in Lost gezeigten Informationen erfunden sind. Im Sri Lanka-Video sagt Thomas Mittelwerk "Wir alle wissen was passierte - die DHARMA Initiative scheiterte." In den offiziellen Podcasts bezeichnen die ausführenden Produzenten Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse den Fall der DHARMA Initiative regelmäßig als "Zusammenbruch". Wann genau die Initiative kollabiert ist oder ob dies überhaupt der Fall ist, ist aufgrund der Ereignisse der Säuberung sehr unklar, da diese fünf Jahre nach dem von McIntyre genannten Datum eingetreten ist. Des weiteren ist im Sri Lanka-Video zu sehen, dass auch noch im Jahr 2006 in ähnlicher Art und Weise an der Valenzetti Gleichung gearbeitet wird. Dies deutet darauf hin, dass das Projekt in einer neuen Form von Thomas Mittelwerk fortgeführt wird. Es wird außerdem gezeigt, dass die Schwan-Station bis mindestens Dezember 2004 Lebensmittel und Versorgungsgüter von der DHARMA Initiative erhält und dass Kelvin Inman der Initiative nach dem Golfkrieg 1991 beigetreten ist. Beides deutet darauf hin, dass die Initiative ihre Aktivitäten im Gegensatz zu McIntyres Aussagen nicht 1987 eingestellt hat. Im Rahmen des aktuellen ARGs, dem Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project wird suggeriert, dass das Projekt immer noch aktiv ist und dass die DHARMA Initiative neu aufgebaut werden soll. Der Name right|thumb|Das Memory-Spiel enthüllte die Abkürzung Der Ursprung des Wortes DHARMA war zuerst unbekannt. In einem offiziellen LOST podcast wurde enthüllt, dass es sich um eine Abkürzung handelt. Danach wurden die Spieler des ARG [[The Lost Experience|The LOST Experience]] durch Hinweise von Rachel Blake (damals als Persephone bekannt) zu einem Memory-Spiel auf Homepage der Hanso Foundation geleitet. Schrittweise wurde die Abkürzung bis in Level 42 (die Größte der Zahlen) enthüllt: "Department of Heuristics And Research on Material Applications" (Abteilung für Heuristik und angewandte Materialforschung). Später wurde diese Abkürzung im Sri Lanka Video und durch eine Presserklärung von ABC bestätigt. http://www.disneyabctv.com/datvg_press/dispDNR.html?id=072506_12 Über die genaue Bedeutung des Namens ist nur wenig bekannt. Der Begriff Heuristik bedeutet: "Lehre von der Auffindung wissenschaftlicher Erkenntnisse auf methodischem Weg". Darunter versteht man Strategien, die das Finden von Lösungen zu Problemen ermöglichen sollen, zu denen kein mit Sicherheit zum Erfolg führender Algorithmus bekannt ist. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heuristik Im Sri Lanka Video, erzählt Alvar Hanso außerdem, dass "DHARMA" für den einen "wahren Weg" steht. Ausserdem bedeutet das Wort DHARMA Sitte, Gesetz, Recht, aber auch - und für die Serie extrem interessant - Ordnung und Unterordnung, einer überlegenen Person gehorchen. Seit der Comic Con 2008 benutzt die Initiative ihren Namen scheinbar nicht mehr als Akronym. Statt wie zuvor DHARMA nennt sie sich nun Dharma. Dies könnte ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass sie sich nicht mehr mit "Heuristics and Research on Material Applications" beschäftigt. Stationen der DHARMA Initiative Die DHARMA Initiative führt(e) ihre Untersuchungen in mehreren Stationen auf der Insel durch. Die Zwecke jeder einzelnen Station sind größtenteils unbekannt. Die Stationen sind allerdings die einzigen Anzeichen einer Zivilisation auf der Insel. Jede Station hat(te) Elektrizität und fließendes Wasser, sowie technische Ausrüstung (z. B. Maschinen, Wohnabteile, Computer, medizinische Ausrüstung etc.). Jede Einrichtung hatte ihr eigenes achteckiges Logo. Aufgrund der Orientierungsfilme wurde angenommen, es gäbe sechs Stationen (The Swan Orientation: 3 of 6; The Pearl Orientation: 5 of 6). Nach der Entdeckung der "Perlen"-Station wurde aber klar, dass es mindestens sieben oder mehr Stationen auf der Insel geben muss. Entdeckte Stationen |- | valign="top" - !style="text-align:center;" Der Tempel - style="text-align: center; font-size: 90%;" - style="background: none; width: 90px; margin: 0 auto;" - style="text-align:center;" - - style="text-align:center;" unbekannt } } valign="top" - !style="text-align:center;" Die Orchidee - style="text-align: center; font-size: 90%;" Bild:Dharma4x09 logo.jpg 75px - style="background: none; width: 90px; margin: 0 auto;" - style="text-align:center;" 6 - style="text-align:center;" "Gewächshaus" } } } }} } Vermutete Stationen Von der Tür-Station nahm man an, dass sich dahinter der Zugang zu einer weiteren Station befände, als Sayid das Tor in öffnete, entpuppte es sich als Attrappe. Er fand das Scheindorf. Mögliche Stationen Auf der Karte auf der Feuerschutztür waren weitere, noch unentdeckte Stationen abgebildet: * Zwei Stationen, die mit "C3?" und "C4?" gekennzeichnet waren. * Eine siebte Station, die jedoch wieder durchgestrichen wurde. Sie wurde entweder nie gebaut, zerstört oder es handelt sich hierbei um die Tür. * Es gibt vielleicht noch kleinere Stationen: CV I, CV II, CV III und CV IV. * Eine neue Station ist in einem noch bisher unbekannten Dharmafilm aufgetaucht: Die Orchidee Orientierungsfilme der DHARMA Initiative Um die Mitglieder des DHARMA Initiative zu instruieren, wurden mehrere Orientierungsfilme produziert. Die bisher bekannten Filme sind: *'Der Schwan Orientierungsfilm' - Instruiert die Bewohner der "Schwan"-Station darüber, dass sie das Protokoll einhalten müssen, angeblich eine Folge eines nicht spezifizierten Vorfalls. Der Film enthält außerdem ein kurze Geschichte über die Entstehung der Initiative. *'Der Perlen Orientierungsfilm' - Instruiert die Bewohner der "Perlen"-Station darüber, wie sie die Bewohner der "Schwan"-Station überwachen sollen. *'Der Psychologische Orientierungsfilm' - Gezeigt in der The Lost Experience. *'Der Film, der im Sri Lanka Video zu sehen ist' - Angeblich 1975 produziert, enthält eine größere Geschichte über DHARMA, erzählt von Alvar Hanso. Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative Bekannte Mitglieder der DHARMA Initative sind: *'Alvar Hanso' − Geldgeber der Initiative und Erzähler des Orientierungsvideos von 1975. *'Gerald und Karen DeGroot' − Gründer der Initiative. *'Edgar Halliwax' − Der Instruktor aus den Orientierungsfilmen, die in der "Schwan"-Station und der "Perlen"-Station gefunden wurden. Er nennt sich in den Filmen Marvin Candle oder Mark Wickmund. *'Radzinsky' − Bewohner der "Schwan"-Station. *'Kelvin Joe Inman' − Bewohner der "Schwan"-Station, ein früherer Spion. *'Opal' − Krankenschwester *'Casey' − DHARMA Initiative Gemmologien. Begrüßt neue DHARMA-Mitarbeiter bei der Ankunft auf der Insel *'Mike' − Techniker *'June' − Technikerin *'Annie' − Schülerin *'Roger Linus' − Hausmeister, der sich im DHARMA Bus befand. *'Benjamin Linus' − Arbeiter *'Horace Goodspeed' − Mathematiker *'Olivia Goodspeed' − Lehrerin Logos der DHARMA Initiative Die DHARMA Initiative wird durch eine Reihe von auffälligen, achteckigen Logos identfiziert. Diese Logos sind in allen Stationen der Initiative zu sehen; sie erscheinen auch zu Beginn der Orientierungsfilme. Die Logos basieren auf einer achteckigen Fläche, in welcher sich acht Trigramme befinden. In der Mitte steht ein zentrales Symbol, welches für jede Station einzigartig ist. Das Design wurde aus einem Chinesischen Konzept namens "Bagua" abgeleitet. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acht_Trigramme Kulturelle Referenzen * Das Wort Dharma kommt aus dem Sanskrit und heißt wörtlich "festhalten" * Das Wort Dharma heißt "moralische Pflicht" - wörtlich eine Person "festzuhalten" zu seinem eigenen Zweck. * In östlichen Religionen, heißt Dharma (Sanskrit धर्म) Naturales Gesetz oder Realität oder der "Weg der höheren Wahrheiten". ** Das Prinzip oder das Gesetz, welches das Universum steuert. ** Individuelles Verhalten in Konformität mit diesem Prinzip. ** Die essentielle Funktion oder Natur einer Sache. * Im Hinduismus **Individuelle Pflichten in Hinblick auf Kaste, Sitten, Gesetz und Religion. * Im Buddhismus ** Die Lehren, welche vom Buddha dargelegt werden. ** Wissen oder Pflicht den Lehren des Buddhas auf dem Weg zur Erleuchtung zu folgen. ** Eines der grundlegenden Elemente, aus dem alle Dinge bestehen. ** Die Lektionen, die ein Schüler von seinem Lehrer erhält. ** Der Weg des Lehrens - Die Reise eines Schülers, die schließlich mit der Linderung des Leidens endet. ** Ultimative Realität - Die Erkenntnis, dass das fundamentalste Element des Universums Glück (oder Nirvana) ist. Wissenswertes *Die DHARMA Initiative wird im DJ Dan Podcast 7/05 mit dem "KARMA Imperativ" verwechselt. Galerie Image:DHARMA_film.jpg|Caption in 1975 film Image:DHARMAlogocaptured.jpg|Capture of the DHARMA Initiative logo from the 1975 film. Category:Ungelöst Category:DHARMA Initiative